1. Field of the Disclosure
The present technology relates to hydrocarbon production operations. In particular, the present technology relates to expandable tools for use in a subterranean well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some downhole tools are required to be lowered into a subterranean well through a region of reduced diameter, and then to have the ability to expand in diameter once the final location of the tool within the well has been reached. In its final state, it can be desirable for the tool to have a bore with an inner diameter that will allow for other operations within the well to continue to proceed through the downhole tool, or to maximize the flow of production fluids through the tool.
As an example, in some wells straddle packers are used to shut off zones from producing or for creating injection intervals above or below the packers. A straddle assembly can have two packers connected to each other in a manner that isolates the section between these two packers from the zones above and below the assembly. A larger inner diameter in a straddle packer provides less resistance to flow, creating less of a downhole choke. Also, a larger inner diameter in a straddle packer allows for the running of well servicing tools below the packers for operations such as perforating, logging, or plugging back.